My Journey With You
by HotXbun
Summary: Set in the Pokemon The Movie: I Choose You! universe. Ash starts his journey in Hoenn. And when he does...he meets a female trainer that changes his life forever.
1. Chapter 1 A New Journey

HotXbun: This is going to be set in the 'Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You' universe. It is based on the Advanced Series.

This is not my first Pokémon fan fiction. I have two other. 'Follow Your Heart' and it's prequel 'How Max Met Jirachi?'

There will be 'My Journey Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You 'should' read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Should Do This.' See what I did there?

At the end of every chapter I will give you a challenge, but you don't have to do them.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own 'Follow Your Heart' and 'How Max Met Jirachi.'

Chapter 1 A New Journey **[My Journey Extra: The original name for this chapter was 'Welcome to Hoenn.']**

May's POV **[My Journey Extra: This is the first time the story's in May's POV.]**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.

I sat up and looked around my room.

I was in my room which had yellow walls and black, wooden floors. In the front corner of the room was the black, wooden door. Next to that was my queen sized bed with a black, metal frame. On it was a pale yellow mattress; a yellow blanket with black pokéballs on it; two, large, black pillows and a small, pale yellow pillow. on each side of the bed was a black, wooden night stand with a golden nob shaped like a pokéball. On top of each stand was a black lamp with a pale yellow cover. Next to one of the stands were the black doors of my closet. Opposite my bed was a black, wooden desk with a black office chair. On the wall by the desk was a large window with black curtains that led to my balcony. **[My Journey Extra: If this design looks similar, that's because it's the design for May's room HotXbun used in 'Follow Your Heart.']**

I was wearing a pale yellow vest; black pajama shorts and black, knee length socks.

My hair was messy and loose.

When the sleepiness wore off...I smiled.

Today I would be getting a Pokémon! Then I could go and travel the world!

I got up and got dressed.

I was wearing a yellow, sleeveless, zip up top with black piping that was zipped up; black jean shorts; black, knee length boots; black, fingerless gloves and a yellow fanny pack. **[My Journey Extra: This outfit is also from 'Follow Your Heart.']**

I walked into the dining room.

The dining room was a small room with white, carpet floors and baby pink walls. By one of the walls was the glass sliding door with white curtains that led to the garden. **[My Journey Extra: This is also from 'Follow Your Heart.']**

In the dining room were my mother, father and little brother Max.

My dad was wearing a black vest; black jeans; black combat boots; a blood red, long sleeved leather jacket with a popped out collar and a silver dog tag necklace.

My mom was wearing a white, short sleeved button up top that was buttoned up; red jeans; red flats and big, red stud earrings.

Her hair was curly and tied into pigtails.

Her Teddiursa was on her back. **[My Journey Extra: The Outfit and Teddiursa are also from 'Follow Your Heart.']**

Max was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; light brown dress pants; black loafers and a dark green, long sleeved cardigan that was buttoned up most of the way. **[My Journey Extra: This outfit is also from 'Follow Your Heart.']**

"There's my big girl about to get her first Pokémon", my dad said happily before hugging me.

"Dad", I whined.

"Oh come on honey", my mom said. "Your father is just proud."

"Okay", I said as my dad let go.

"I can't wait until I can get a Pokémon", Max revealed.

"Don't worry little brother", I stated. "Your time will come."

With that I had breakfast, got on my bicycle and was off.

This was the start of an amazing journey.

HotXbun: I know. I know. That chapter was pretty much me promoting 'Follow Your Heart.' The next one will be different I promise!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched the original series you'll know. If not...then you'll just have to wait and see!


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Hoenn

HotXbun: Before we start, I would like to address what everyone has been saying in the review section.

To those who agree with Talarc...you are right. There is nothing wrong with constructive criticism. But I will not be changing my writing style. This is my story and I will be writing it the way I want to. But I did take the criticism into consideration.

And to those who defended me against Talarc's review...thank you for defending me, but it did not upset me at all.

Alright. Now that that's out of the way...let's continue with the story!

Fire4Heaven: Thank you so much for warning me! It means a lot that you would do that.

Talarc: Thank you so much for this review. I will definitely take all you have said into consideration.

Spectre6: Don't worry. I'll try my best to stop promoting 'Follow Your Heart' in other chapters. And I am also a sucker for romance stories!

Istwill56: Thank you so much for defending my style of writing! Though I still appreciate Talarc's review.

Novum Arkilum: Thank you for the constructive criticism. It helps me improve.

Dragon's Blaze: Thank you so much for also defending my writing style!

DB Second: And thank you for defending my writing style!

Lover of Pomémon: Glad to see you.

20Seven2: Thank you so much for defending my writing style!

Guest: Thank you so much for defending my writing style!

Western-Otaku: Thank you so much for your review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own 'Follow Your Heart' and 'How Max Met Jirachi.'

Chapter 2 Welcome to Hoenn **[My Journey Extra: This was the original name for the last chapter.]**

Ash's POV **[My Journey Extra: This is the first time the story is in Ash's POV.]**

I woke up in my cabin on a ship.

I was on my way to Hoenn!

I was wearing a white vest and light blue pajama pants. **[My Journey Extra: This outfit is also from 'Follow Your Heart.']**

I looked at Pikachu...and gasped.

He didn't look so good. **[My Journey Extra: Oh no.]**

"Hey buddy", I said as I poked him. "Come on. Wake up."

But Pikachu didn't budge.

"Oh no."

One Hour Later

I was in a place called Litteroot Town.

I was wearing a white, short sleeved v- neck; a light blue, denim waist coat; light blue, baggy jeans; white trainers; light blue, fingerless gloves with white ends that were turned over and a red cap with the white print of a pokéball on the front. **[My Journey Extra: This outfit is also from 'Follow Your Heart.' And that's the last time I mention 'Follow Your Heart' in this chapter I promise!]**

I was holding Pikachu tightly in my arms.

"Hello", I yelled. "Can somebody please help me! Something's wrong with my Pikachu!"

"I may be able to help", I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw a man who was wearing a blood red, short sleeved shirt with a white pokéball on it; royal blue, knee length jean shorts; blood red sandals and...a lab coat?

It was weird seeing someone where sandals and a lab coat together. **[My Journey Extra: It really is.]**

"Who are you", I asked.

"My name is Professor Birch", the man (who I now knew was named Professor Birch) replied. "What is your name?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum", I replied. "And this is Pikachu. He seems sick and I don't know why."

With that Professor Birch looked at Pikachu.

"He appears to be having an electrical build up", he revealed.

"What's that", I asked.

"When electric type Pokémon don't release their electricity frequency enough, said electricity can build up in their bodies." **[My Journey Extra: That doesn't sound good.]**

"Is that dangerous", I asked.

"It depends on how much electricity is actually in the body", Professor Birch replied. "Come. Let's go to my laboratory and sort this out."

Ten Minutes Later

I was in Professor Birch's lab.

He had Pikachu hooked up to a machine.

"What is that", I asked.

"This machine should absorb the electricity from Pikachu", Professor Birch revealed.

With that Professor Birch turned the machine on.

For a moment it appeared to be working...but then...it exploded!

The smoke died down a moment later.

And when it did...Pikachu was gone!

"Pikachu", I yelled before looking at Professor Birch. "Where'd he go?"

"He ran off", Professor Birch revealed. "Electrical overloads can sometimes frighten the Pokémon that have them."

"This isn't good", I stated. "We need to find Pikachu!"

"Indeed we do", Professor Birch stated. "Do you have any other Pokémon Ash?"

"No", I replied. "I left them all with another professor. I wanted to have a fresh start when I came here."

"Well then", Professor Birch started before grabbing a bag. "We should go and look for Pikachu. It'll be better if we split up though. We can cover more ground that way."

"Right", I said.

With that Professor Birch turned to look at his assistant Joshua.

Joshua was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers; a yellow tie, a white lab coat and a pair of glasses with a thin, black frame and large, round, clear lenses.

"Joshua", Professor Birch started. "Tell anyone who comes here about the situation. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that Professor Birch and I went to go look for Pikachu.

I just hope he's okay.

May's POV

I walked into Professor Birch's lab.

"Hello", I called out. "My name is May! I'm here to get a Pokémon!"

With that a man walked up to me.

"Hello miss", he greeted. "My name is Joshua. I am Professor Birch's assistant."

"Nice to meet you", I stated. "I'm May."

"May", Joshua said. "Well I am very sorry May, but Professor Birch is not here right now."

"What", I said in shock.

"Something came up", Joshua said. "He'll back soon."

"Oh man", I said in dismay. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

"You'll just have to wait", Joshua replied.

"I'm not good at waiting", I revealed. "I'll just come back later."

HotXbun: Poor Pikachu!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Pikachu will be okay.

My Answer: If you've watched the Advanced Series then you'll know. If not...then you'll have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting May

HotXbun: May and Professor Birch are going to meet in this chapter.

Dragon's Blaze: Thank you so much! And I will be having the Advanced Team...minus Brock. Since he wasn't in Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You I didn't know how to put him in here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own 'Follow Your Heart' and 'How Max Met Jirachi.'

Chapter 3 Meeting May

Professor Birch's POV **[My Journey Extra: This is the first time the story is in Professor Birch's POV.]**

Ten Minutes Later

I was still looking for Pikachu.

"Here Pika Pika Pika", I said. "We need to get you back to Ash. He is really worried about you."

Sadly...I wasn't watching where I was going. Which...resulted in me falling off a cliff!

But that wasn't even the worse part. The worse part is...I fell on top of a Poocheyna!

This made the Poocheyna angry. Very angry.

It called two more Poocheyna and they chased me up a tree!

And what's worse is...I dropped my bag with the pokéballs in it!

Yeah. This was not a good day for me. **[My Journey Extra: Nope.]**

I was stuck in the tree, thinking about what to do...when I saw a trainer!

I was saved!

"You", I yelled.

This got the trainer to look at me...and they gasped when they saw my predicament.

"Quickly", I commanded. "Go into my bag and get a Pokéball!"

"Which one", the trainer asked.

"Anyone", I yelled. "Just hurry before I become Poocheyna food!"

"Okay", the trainer said before she looked in my bag and pulled out a Pokéball. "Go!"

With that a Mudkip appeared.

"Quick", I commanded. "Order it to use Water Gun!"

"Got it", the trainer said. "Mudkip, use Water Gun!"

With that Mudkip did as told...right on the trainer!

"Hey", she yelled. "That doesn't help!"

"Oh boy", I said in dismay. "Mudkip...use 'Water Gun' on the Poocheyna please!"

With that Mudkip did as told. And this time it was on the right target. **[My Journey Extra: Phew!]**

The Poocheyna left and I jumped down.

"Good job Mudkip", I praised as I rubbed it's head.

"Then why didn't he do that the first time", the trainer asked angrily!

"To be fair", I started. "You didn't say who he had to use 'Water Gun' on.

The trainer just crossed her arms and pouted. **[My Journey Extra: Come on! Chin up now!]**

"Anyway", I started before putting Mudkip back in his ball. "My name is Professor Birch."

"Professor Birch", the trainer said in shock. "Just the person I was looking for! My name is May! I'm looking to get a Pokémon."

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait", I revealed.

"Why", the trainer (who I now knew was named May) asked. "What's going on?"

"I was helping a boy with his Pokémon", I revealed. "It has an electrical overload."

"What's that", May asked.

"When electric type Pokémon don't release their electricity frequency enough, said electricity can build up in their bodies."

"Is that dangerous", May asked.

"It depends on how much electricity is actually in the body", I revealed. "And the boy's Pokémon seems to have quite a lot of electricity in it."

"On no", May said in dismay. "What can I do to help?"

"You wanna help", I asked.

"Of course", May replied. "It isn't right to just leave when there's somebody in danger." **[My Journey Extra: She's right.]**

I smiled upon hearing this.

"That's the spirit", I stated. "Let's go!"

HotXbun: So it looks like May is helping Professor Birch now.

Challenge: Tell me if you think the group will be able to find Pikachu.

My Answer: If you've watched the Advanced Series then you'll know. If not...then you'll have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4 They Meet

HotXbun: May and Ash are going to meet in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own 'Follow Your Heart' and 'How Max Met Jirachi.'

Chapter 4 They Meet **[My Journey Extra: If this name sounds familiar, that's because it's the same name as the tenth chapter from 'Follow Your Heart.' And that's the only time I will mention 'Follow Your Heart' in this chapter I promise!]**

Ash's POV

I was walking around the forest...when I saw Pikachu! **[My Journey Extra: Yay!]**

But...his eyes were red! **[My Journey Extra: Oh no.]**

"Pikachu", I said in concern. "It's me buddy."

But Pikachu just seemed angry. **[My Journey Extra: Double oh no.]**

I tried to get to him...but he tried to use 'Thunder' on me!

"Pikachu", I said in concern. "Please stop!"

May's POV

Birch and I ran through the forest...but stopped when we saw something.

It was a boy my age and a Pikachu.

"That's him", Professor Birch revealed. "That's the boy I was talking about. And that's his Pokémon!"

Suddenly...the Pikachu started running!

"Pikachu", the trainer yelled. "Come back!"

With that the trainer ran after his Pikachu.

"Ash", Professor Birch yelled before he started running after the trainer.

 _So his name is Ash._

"Come on May", Professor Birch yelled.

"Coming!"

With that Professor Birch and I caught up with Ash and Pikachu.

And when we did...we saw Pikachu run off a cliff!

"Pikachu", Ash yelled.

Then he did something crazy! He jumped off the cliff!

"Ash", Professor Birch and I yelled.

We ran to the edge of the cliff...and gasped.

Ash was holding onto Pikachu and barely holding onto a branch!

"Ash", Professor Birch yelled before he looked in his bag. "Hold on! I have a rope I can use to get you up!"

With that Professor Birch pulled out a rope from his backpack.

When he did...we heard Ash yell out in pain!

We looked at him...and saw that Pikachu was biting his hand!

"Why is he doing that", I asked sadly.

"He's under stress", Professor Birch revealed. "It's causing him to act irrationally. We need to get him and Ash out of there!"

With that Professor Birch gave me an end of the rope.

"Quickly", he commanded. "Lower this down."

With that I did as told.

"Ash", Professor Birch yelled. "Wrap this around your waist! May and I will pull you up!"

"Who's May", Ash asked.

"Me", I yelled. "Now put the dang rope around your waist!" **[My Journey Extra: Listen to the lady Ash!]**

With that Ash did as told.

"Okay May", Professor Birch started. "On three, we pull! One, two, three!"

With that Professor Birch and I pulled with all our might...and we were able to pull Ash up the cliff! **[My Journey Extra: Phew!]**

But when we did...Ash fell right on top of me!

He shook his head...then looked at me.

We ended up starting at each other for what felt like forever.

And I knew...things were never going to be the same again.

HotXbun: Now how's that for a meet cute?

Challenge: What did you think of Ash and May's meet cute?

My Answer: It was...interesting.


	5. Chapter 5 Team Rocket

HotXbun: Five chapters! Halfway to ten! A woo woo!

Sadly, we're going to have to deal with some unwanted visitors in this chapter.

Lover of Pokémon: Very.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own 'Follow Your Heart' and 'How Max Met Jirachi.'

Chapter 5 Team Rocket **[My Journey Extra: (does spit take) Team Rocket?!]**

Ash's POV

I was starting down at the girl I had fallen on top of.

And there was only one thing on my mind.

 _She's so beautiful._ **[My Journey Extra: (does spit take again) Did he just think that? He just thought that!]**

I shook that thought out of my head and sat up.

"I am so sorry", I apologized. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright", the girl apologized. "Are you okay? Your Pikachu bit your hand."

With that I looked at my hand before shrugging.

"I've been through worse", I revealed. **[My Journey Extra: It's true!]**

I then looked at Pikachu.

"Are you okay buddy", I asked him.

With that Pikachu slowly opened his eyes.

Thankfully, they were no longer red. **[My Journey Extra: Phew!]**

Pikachu looked at the hand he bit.

"Don't worry buddy", I reassured. "I can handle a lot more than a simple bite." **[My Journey Extra: Also true.]**

With that Pikachu licked my hand. **[My Journey Extra: Awww!]**

I looked up and saw the girl smiling at us.

I smiled back. **[My Journey Extra: Double awww!]**

This made the girl awkward so she got up and offered me her hand.

I gladly took it And the girl pulled us up.

"Thanks", I said.

"No problem", the girl stated.

With that I looked down at my hand...and saw that it was still holding her's!

I quickly let go of it and put it behind my head awkwardly.

"Anyway", the girl said changing the subject. "My name's May. Your's is Ash right?"

"That's right", I replied. "How did you know?"

"I told her", Professor Birch revealed as he walked up to us. "How's Pikachu holding up?"

"I don't know", I revealed before showing him to Professor Birch.

"We'd better get him back to my lab", he said.

Suddenly...the ground started shaking!

This caused May to grab onto my arm to balance herself.

"What's going on", she asked. "An earthquake?"

"I don't think so", Professor Birch replied.

"Then what is it", May asked.

And as if on cue...a giant robot appeared!

"A giant robot", Professor Birch said in dismay. "Why is it always a giant robot? Why can't be a regular sized robot."

"Because a regular sized robot isn't as scary", a woman said from a top of the robot.

Wait a minute? A woman on top of the robot?!

I looked at the top and true as day there was a woman on it! And a man! And a...Meowth?

"Wait a minute", I said in realization. "I know you guys!"

"You do", May asked in shock.

"You do", Professor Birch asked as while.

"They're Team Rocket", I revealed. "They're nothing but trouble."

"Prepare for trouble", the woman said.

"And make It double", the man added.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Hmm", Professor Birch said. "You know, if being evil doesn't work out, they should consider becoming a band. They've got the rhyming down." **[My Journey Extra: He's right.]**

"Yes", the man (who was named James) said. "Thank you! Finally! Somebody appreciates our rhyming!"

"What do you want Team Rocket", I asked.

And then...they said something I didn't want to hear.

"Your Pikachu!" **[My Journey Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

Before I could react...a claw shot out of the robot and...grabbed Pikachu!

I tried to grab onto the claw...but it pulled away too quickly!

"Pikachu", I yelled in dismay before I glared at Team Rocket. "Give him back you jerks!"

"Yeah", Meowth started. "Um...no!"

"Wait a minute", May started. "Since when do Meowths talk?"

"I'm special baby", Meowth stated before winking.

And that ladies and gentlemen is how I got jealous of a Pokémon!

"I won't say it again", I threatened. "Give me back Pikachu!"

"Let me think about it", Meowth said before he pretended to think. "No!"

"You don't understand", Professor Birch said. "That Pikachu is currently suffering from an electrical overload. He could die!"

"An electrical overload", Meowth said. "Well, no worries. This machine absorbs electricity."

"Absorbs electricity", Professor Birch said out loud.

"We have to get back Pikachu", I stated.

"Wait Ash", Professor Birch commanded. "My machine couldn't take all the electricity. Maybe their one can?"

I looked at Professor Birch in shock before I looked at Pikachu.

He seemed...better. He was better!

Team Rocket didn't know it...but they had just saved Pikachu! **[My Journey Extra: Yes!]**

Said Pokémon glared at them...then used 'Thunder.'

This electrocuted Team Rocket's robot...and May's bike!

"My bike", she yelled before she ran up to said object.

I looked up at Team Rocket...who were flying away?

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

And then there was a star. **[My Journey Extra: Well, that takes care of that.]**

I looked down at Pikachu...who had fainted!

"Pikachu", I yelled before I ran up to him.

I picked him up and looked at Professor Birch.

"Is he okay", I asked in concern.

"Don't worry", Professor Birch reassured. "It looks like he just fainted from exhaustion. But let's get him back to my lab just to make sure."

HotXbun: I hope Pikachu is okay.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Pikachu is okay.

My Answer: If you've watched the Advanced Series then you'll know. If not...then you'll have to wait and see.

PS. Should I make May's Torchic a girl or a boy? 'Cause I don't think the anime ever made that clear. I'll even put up a poll on my profile!


	6. Chapter 6 Let's Journey Together

HotXbun: Sorry I haven't updated in a week, but I wanted to give people time to vote on my poll.

This is the last chapter based on 'Get the Show On the Road!'

Lover of Pokémon: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own 'Follow Your Heart' and 'How Max Met Jirachi.'

Chapter 6 Let's Journey Together

May's POV

One Hour Later

We were all back in Professor Birch's lab.

"It looks like Team Rocket's machine drained all the excess energy", Joshua revealed.

"Does that mean he's going to be okay", Ash asked in concern.

"He is going to be just fine", Joshua reassured. "All he needs is a goodnight's sleep."

"You two are more than welcome to stay here for the night", Professor Birch said.

"Thank you Professor Birch", Ash thanked.

"Yeah", I agreed. "Thank you."

Professor Birch smiled at me before he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well", he started. "Let's get you a Pokémon."

"Alright", I said happily before fist pumping the air.

"Alright", Professor Birch said. "Up first is Mudkip."

With that said Pokémon appeared.

"You", I said.

"You know him", Ash asked.

I nodded before I pointed to my still damp top.

"He's the one behind this", I revealed angrily.

"Okay", Professor Birch said before returning Mudkip to it's Pokéball. "So that's a no go for Mudkip. How 'bout this one?"

With that a new Pokémon appeared...and I yelped before hiding behind Ash.

"What is that", I asked.

"It's a Treeko", Professor Birch replied.

"It looks cool", Ash stated.

"It looks scary", I stated before I shook my head at Professor Birch. "No."

With that Professor Birch groaned before returning Treeko to it's Pokéball.

"Okay", he said as he got out a Pokéball. "This is the last one. Please like it!"

With that a new Pokémon appeared.

"May", Professor Birch started. "Meet Torchic."

With that I stopped hiding behind Ash and walked up to Torchic.

I kneeled down and offered my hand.

"Hi there", I greeted. "My name's May."

With that...Torchic nuzzled my hand.

Then my knee.

And then...she hopped onto my lap.

This made Ash chuckle.

"I think she likes you", he stated.

This made me smile.

"Well", I started. "I like her." **[My Journey Extra: My heart! It can't take the sweetness!]**

"So I assume you have made a decision', Professor Birch asked.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Yes", I replied before I picked up Torchic. "Torchic, I choose you!" **[My Journey Extra: Yes!]**

"Hey", Ash said. "That's my line."

"Oh", I said before I looked at Ash. "It is?"

Ash nodded.

"Well", I started before I smiled at Ash. "I like it! So it's mine now!"

With that I started running around the room while Ash chased me.

He caught to me by grabbing onto my shoulder's a moment later.

He spun me around to face him...and we ended staring at each other.

I blushed before pulling away.

"Anyway", I started. "Let me help you with your hand."

Ten Minutes Later

Ash and I were in the room the former would be staying in.

I had just finished bandaging his hand.

"There you go", I said. "Good as new!"

With that Ash examined his hand.

"Thanks May", he greeted.

This made me blush.

"Anyway", I said to change the subject. "Let me see the glove Pikachu bit through."

With that Ash gave me his glove.

"I should be able to have this fixed up by tomorrow", I revealed.

"You don't have to do that", Ash stated.

"I know", I stated. "But I want to."

"Why", Ash asked.

"Why not", I asked. "The world would be a better place if people helped each other more Ash." **[My Journey Extra: That's true. I believe this wholeheartedly.]**

This made Ash look at me in shock.

He then looked down and smiled.

"Thank you May", he said. "Thank you for everything."

With that I looked at Ash in shock before smiling back.

"You're welcome." **[My Journey Extra: Not again with all the sweetness!]**

The Next Day

Ash and I were talking to Professor Birch.

Pikachu was much better and was sitting on Ash's shoulder. **[My Journey Extra: Yay!]**

"If you want to register for the Pokémon League you can do so at the nearest Pokémon Center", Professor Birch revealed. "The nearest one is in Oldale Town though."

"Well then", Ash started before looking at Pikachu. "We'd better get to Oldale Town buddy."

With that I took a deep breath.

 _Do it._ **[My Journey Extra: Do what?]**

"Ash", I started getting said person to look at me. "Let's go to Oldale Town together." **[My Journey Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

Upon hearing this...Ash looked at me in shock.

"W...what", he asked in shock.

"It's better to travel with someone", I stated. "So let's travel together."

Upon hearing this...Ash's look of shock...turned into a smile.

Then...he nodded!

"Okay. Let's travel together." **[My Journey Extra: Yes!]**

This made me smile from ear to ear.

I nodded back.

Ten Minutes Later

Ash and I were outside of the lab.

"Thank you for everything Professor Birch", the former said. "I hope to see you again someday."

"Me too", Professor Birch stated. "Have a safe journey."

With that Professor Birch walked into the lab and Ash faced me.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded.

"Ready for anything."

HotXbun: And that's all the chapters based on 'Get the Show On the Road!'

Challenge: Tell me if you like the gender I picked for Torchic.

My Answer: I like the gender. Girl power!


	7. Chapter 7 Attempted Capture

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly a whole month since I last updated! I was working on 'Follow Your Heart.'

Time for the first chapter based on 'A Ruin With a View.'

fatty635: Yes we can!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own 'Follow Your Heart' and 'How Max Met Jirachi.'

Chapter 7 Attempted Capture **[My Journey With You Extra: This chapter was originally called 'The Pokemon Center.']**

iMay's POV

That Afternoon

Ash and I were on our way to Oldale Town.

"Race you to Oldale Town Pikachu", Ash yelled.

With that Pikachu jumped off Ash's back and started running.

Ash started running after him.

I giggled before I ran after them as well.

But as I was running...I heard something.

I stopped...looked at where the sound came from...and smiled.

I saw Pokémon!

I took out something Professor Birch gave me. He called it a Pokédex.

Mine was yellow with a black pokéball on it.

I let it scan the Pokémon before I looked at the screen.

 _Azurill. It's tail, which is packed with nutrition, is very bouncy like a rubber ball. On sunny days they gather at the edge of water and splash about for fun._ **[My Journey Extra: That's the Pokémon Emerald entry.]**

Ash must've noticed that I stopped running because he ran up to me.

"What's up May", he asked.

"I found a Pokémon", I revealed. "And I want it!"

With that I threw a Pokéball at Azurill...and it caught it!

"Yes!"

Or that's what I thought, because a moment later...it popped out of the Pokéball!

"No!"

Ash chuckled before he put his hand on my shoulder.

For some reason...his touch made my heart race. **[My Journey Extra: Ooo!]**

"You need to weaken it first", he revealed.

"Oh", I said. "Right." **[My Journey Extra: (scoffs) Newbs.]**

With that I took out Torchic's pokéball.

"Torchic", I yelled. "I need you!"

With that Torchic appeared.

I turned my head and smiled at Ash.

"Do you like my new saying", I asked. "Now I don't have to steal your's anymore." **[My Journey Extra: Read the last chapter to see what May is talking about.]**

"Good", Ash said with a smirk. "Now go get Azurill!"

"Got it", I said before I looked at Torchic. "Get him Torchic!"

With that Torchic started running after Azurill.

"Here goes nothing", I said to myself. "Torchic! Use Peck!"

With that Torchic did as told.

Sadly...Azurill dodged it and Torchic ended up pecking a tree instead!

Azurill then ran into a bush.

"You're not getting away that easily", I stated. "Torchic! Use Ember!"

With that Torchic did as told.

"Did she get it", Ash asked.

A moment later...Azurill came out of the bush...and it brought backup! **[My Journey Extra: (gulps) Not good.]**

"Oh no", Ash said.

With that...Azurill shot Torchic with Watergun!

"Torchic", I yelled before running up to said creature.

"That's it", I heard Ash yell. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

With that Pikachu did as told and the Pokémon left.

Ash ran up to me.

"Are you okay", he asked in concern.

"I'm fine", I reassured. "But Torchic isn't!"

With that Ash looked down at Torchic.

"Don't worry", he stated. "The Pokémon Center should be close by."

HotXbun: Oh dear.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Torchic will be okay.

My Answer: If you've watched Pokémon Advanced then you'll know. If not, then you'll have to wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8 The Pokemon Center

HotXbun: Will get to see a Pokémon Center in this chapter (hence the name of the chapter).

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own 'Follow Your Heart' and 'How Max Met Jirachi.'

Chapter 8 The Pokémon Center **[My Journey With You Extra: This was the original title for the last chapter.]**

May's POV

Ten Minutes Later

Ash and I were running through some ruins.

"Dang it", I yelled. "Where is the Pokémon Center?!"

"I don't know", Ash replied.

Suddenly...I heard something.

I turned my head...and saw a man.

I quickly ran up to him.

"Excuse me", I asked getting his attention. "Can you please tell me where the Pokémon Center is? My Torchic is badly hurt!"

"But of course", the man replied before pointing to a hill. "It's just behind that hill over there."

"Thank you so much", I said before I faced Ash. "Let's go Ash!"

Ten Minutes Later

Nice Joy walked up to me.

"Is Torchic okay", I asked desperately.

"She's just fine", Nurse Joy revealed. "She's just resting at the back." **[My Journey With You Extra: Phew!]**

"Oh thank goodness", I stated. "Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome", Nurse Joy said before leaving.

At that point I couldn't keep it in anymore. I just let the tears start falling out.

"May", Ash asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong", I asked angrily. "What's wrong is that I got my Torchic hurt!"

"It was your first catch May", Ash pointed out. "You think this was bad. My first catch resulted in a whole flock of Spearow attacking me!"

"Really", I asked.

"Really", Ash replied. "But you know what? Something good came out of it. Pikachu defended and in that moment I knew that we'd be best friends forever!"

"Pika", Pikachu said before nuzzling again Ash's head.

I smiled before wiping my tears.

"Thank you Ash", I thanked. "Sorry I'm being such a baby."

Ash smiled at me before putting his hand on my shoulder.

Once again...this motion made my heart race. **[My Journey With You Extra: Read the last chapter to see what May is talking about.]**

"All trainers face troubles on their journeys", Ash stated. "But we can get through it if we work together." **[My Journey With You Extra: Cheesy Ash. Very cheesy.]**

I smiled at Ash before nodding.

"Well", he started. "I need to go call someone."

"Who?"

Five Minutes Later

Ash and I were at the call booth.

An elderly man appeared on the screen.

"Hi Professor Oak", Ash greeted.

"Ash my boy", the man (who I know knew was named Professor Oak) said. "It's good to here from you. How are you liking Hoenn?"

"It's great", Ash replied. "Anyway, there's somebody I want you to meet."

With that Ash ushered me towards the screen.

"This is my new travel companion May", he revealed.

"May", Professor Oak said. "Lovely to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too", I stated. "And you know what? I think I've see my brother watch you on tv before."

"Well then", Professor Oak started. "Your brother has good taste."

Ash and I laughed at this.

"Well now", Professor Oak started. "I must get going. But good luck to you both."

HotXbun: Thank goodness that Torchic is alright.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Pokémon Advanced then you'll know. If not, then you'll have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9 Team Magma

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been four months since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Welcome to day seven of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Pokémon!

Some bad, bad people are going to be shown in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Avatar The Last Airbender or Hannah Montana. But I do own 'Follow Your Heart' and 'How Max Met Jirachi.'

Chapter 9 Team Magma **[Follow Your Heart Extra: (does spit take) Team Magma!]**

Ash's POV

One Hour Later

May and I were eating lunch.

"Look Ash", she said suddenly. "It's the man we saw in the ruins."

I turned my head...and true as day the man May and I met in the ruins was walking up to us.

"Well well well", he started. "I see you two found the Pokémon Center. Is your Torchic alright."

"She's great", May revealed happily. "Thank you so much for helping us!"

"You're very welcome", the man replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Professor Alden."

"Nice to meet you Professor Alden", I greeted. "I'm Ash and this is May."

"It's very nice to meet you both."

Five Minutes Later

Professor Alden ended up telling us about why he was in the ruins earlier.

"It is said that in those ruins is a bridge to an ancient Pokémon world!" **[Follow Your Heart Extra: Professor guy say what? That's something I copied from Hannah Montana by the way.]**

"An ancient Pokémon world", May asked in shock.

"That's amazing", I stated.

"I also think that there are Pokémon that are centuries old living there!"

"Wow", I stated. "I would love to go into those ruins."

"It is said that you need four keys in order to do that."

Before anything else could happen...the power suddenly went off!

"What's going on", May asked in concern.

Before I could answer...a group of people wearing red uniforms walked in.

I instantly walked up to May and put my arms around her.

May's POV

The power went off and a group of strange people walked in.

Suddenly...Ash put his arms around me!

This made me blush. Hard.

"Ash", I asked. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know who these people are", Ash revealed. "But if they want to hurt you...they have to get through me first."

This made me look at Ash in shock.

The group walked up to us causing Ash's grip on me to tighten.

"Professor Alden", one of the people started. "Would you be so kind to show us through the ruins nearby?"

"Why should I help you", Professor Alden asked.

"Now now Professor Alden", one of the people started. "We wouldn't want something to happen to Nurse Joy now would we?"

With that the people revealed that they were keeping Nurse Joy hostage!

"Let go of me", she commanded.

"Nurse Joy", Professor Alden said in concern. "Okay. I'll corporate."

"Good", One of people said. "Come with us."

With that Professor Alden started leaving.

But Ash wasn't going to let these guys win without a fight.

He let me go and marched up to the guys.

"Hey you", he said getting their attention. "I don't know who you are, but what you're doing is not right! Stop this now!"

"Well well well", one of the people started. "Who is this who thinks he has the right to tell us what to do?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum", said person revealed. "Now stop this!"

"Well Ash Ketchum", one of the people started. "Seems like we have to make sure you're not going to cause any trouble."

HotXbun: This is not good.

Challenge: Tell me if you think the gang will be okay.

My Answer: If you've watched Pokémon Advanced then you'll know. If not, then I'm not telling!


	10. Chapter 10 The Ruins

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over two months since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Ten chapters! Double digits! A woo woo!

This will be the last chapter based on 'A Ruin with a View.'

Guest: I'll try to update as frequently as possible. But please remember I have MANY ongoing stories at the moment.

PS: Please read the AN bellow.

Chapter 10 The Ruins

Ash's POV

I ended up getting trapped in a room with May and Nurse Joy!

I kept knocking myself into the door, but it wouldn't budge!

"I won't budge", I revealed.

I then heard something.

I turned around and saw Nurse Joy flip a switch.

"There", she said. "I turned on the secondary generator. Hopefully that will help the hurt Pokémon until we can sort this out."

"We need to get out of here", I stated.

Suddenly...I felt Pikachu tug at my pant's leg.

"What is it buddy", I asked as I kneeled down besides him.

Pikachu then pointed his head at something.

It was a vent!

"Yes", I said happily.

I then climbed onto some boxes and with a bit of effort...was able to pry the vent open!

"Got it", I said before I looked at the ladies. "I'm gonna go and unlock the door from the outside!"

"Be careful."

Five Minutes Later

I dropped into the room outside the one Nurse Joy and May were trapped in!

I opened it and they ran out!

May then hugged me...causing my heart rate to speed up! **[My Journey With You Extra: Can't you wait until the situation is done before you pull at my heart strings?!]**

"You rule", she stated.

I then broke the hug and looked at Nurse Joy.

"I'm going to go turn on the power", she revealed.

"I'm going to go find Professor Alden", I revealed.

"I'm coming with you."

One Hour Later

We found Professor Alden in the ruins.

"Professor Alden", I yelled before running up to said person. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Professor Alden replied.

"Where are those people", May asked.

"Gone. They took pictures of some cave paintings and left by helicopter."

"Dang it", I yelled. "They won't get away with this!"

May then shushed me.

"You probably shouldn't yell when we're in a cave", she whisper shouted.

"Sorry", I apologized sheepishly.

Suddenly, I heard something.

I turned around...and saw...Team Rocket! **[My Journey With You Extra: Not again! Read Chapter 5 to see the first time they showed up.]**

"Not you guys again", I said in dismay.

"Who are they", Professor Alden asked.

"We'll tell you" Jessie said.

"Oh no", I said knowing what was coming. **[My Journey With You Extra: Oh boy.]**

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make It double."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Do they say that every time", May asked annoyed.

"Hey", James said. "I'll have you know young lady that we worked really hard on that!"

"Sorry", May said.

But I can tell she wasn't really sorry.

"Anyway", Jessie said. "Look what we've got."

With that Jessie held something, and Professor Alden gasped.

"Those are the keys to the ruins! How did you get them?"

"That doesn't matter", Meowth said. "What matters is that we're going to use it to see what's in those ruins!"

"I don't think so", I stated. "Pikachu, use Thunder!"

With that Pikachu did as told.

And then this happened.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

And the star.

I picked up the keys and gave them to Professor Alden.

He placed them in a door...and a secret passage was revealed!

We walked into it and saw an underwater lake.

And in it was Pokémon I had never seen before.

"What are those", I asked.

"I'm on it", May said before getting out her Pokédex and scanning the Pokémon.

 _Relicanth. A Pokémon that was once believed to be extinct. The species has not changed it's form for 100 million years._ **[My Journey With You Extra: That's the Pokémon Emerald entry.]**

"Amazing."

One Hour Later

Everything was back to normal at the Pokémon Center. **[My Journey With You Extra: Thank goodness.]**

May was hugging Torchic.

"I'm so glad you're okay girl", the former stated.

"Torchic", Torchic said happily. **[My Journey With You Extra: Now it is okay to pull at my heart strings.]**

I looked at Nurse Joy.

"Officer Jenny is going to look into who those people were", she revealed.

"You have no idea who those people were", I asked.

"None."

"Dang it", I said angrily.

Suddenly...May put her hand on my shoulder.

This made my heart race. **[My Journey With You Extra: Revenge! Read chapters 7 and 8 to see what I'm talking about.]**

"It's okay Ash", she reassured. "We'll find them."

This made me smile.

"Thanks May."

May just smiled at me. **[My Journey With You Extra: And...my heart is died. It died from all the sweetness.]**

"So", Nurse Joy started. "Where are you kids going now?"

"I'm thinking about going to Petalberg City."

"That's my hometown", May revealed excitedly. "Why do you wanna go there?"

"I heard there's a Gym Leader there", I revealed.

And then...May did something weird.

She started snickering.

"Why are you laughing", I asked.

"You'll find out."

HotXbun: That was...odd?

Challenge: Tell me why you think May is snickering.

My Answer: If you've watched the Advance Series then you'll know. If not, then I'm not telling!

PS: If you've read my profile then you'll know that i'm 'holding an award show' called the '2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards!' My Journey With You has been nominated for Favorite Story. Ash has been nominated for Favorite Male Character while May has been nominated for Favorite Female Character. Team Magma have been nominated for Favorite Villain. Ash and May have been nominated for Favorite Couple. Pikachu has been nominated for Favorite Pet. And chapter 4 has been nominated for Favorite Chapter.

If you think any of these have the right to win their respective categories, please leave a vote in a review bellow. You can also leave a vote in a review on the story called '2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards.'

What are you waiting for? Go ahead and vote!


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting the Family

HotXbun: I am sorry that it has been over SEVEN MONTHS since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Happy anniversary! I can't believe that it has been a year since I last updated! Thank you everybody who has read this story so far!

This will be the first chapter based on 'There's No Place Like Hoenn.'

Lover of Pokémon: Glad you do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 11 Meeting the Family

Ash's POV

The Next Day

May and I had arrived in Petalburg.

"So this is Petalburg", I said. "It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it", May stated. "This is actually my home town."

"Really", I asked in shock. "You're very lucky to live in a place like this."

"Thanks", May said. "Anyway, I have to get going. I'm gonna go and visit my family."

"I'll go with you", I stated.

"There's no need for that", May stated. "Besides, I'm sure you want to go and see that Gym Leader."

"That can wait", I stated. "I'm sure your family wants to meet the guy you'll be traveling with."

"You have a point there", May stated. "Come on then! Let's get going!"

With that May grabbed onto my hand and started leading me. This made my heart race.

Five Minutes Later

May and I were in front of the former's house.

May knocked on the door...and a woman opened it.

"May", she said happily before trapping said person in a death hug! "I missed you so much!"

"Mom", May breathed out. "I was only gone for two days."

"Are you saying you didn't miss me because it was only two days", the woman (who I now knew was May's mom) asked with hands on her hips.

"Of course not", May stated before hugging the woman. "I missed you mom."

"Did you miss me", a man asked as he popped his head out of the door.

"I missed you too dad", May said before hugging the man (who I now knew was May's father).

"Well", a boy started as he walked to the door. "I was quite happy to finally be an only child."

"Me too", May stated.

"Now now you two", May's mom said.

With that May smiled.

"Oh", she said before walking up to me. "There's somebody I want to introduce you to. This is Ash Ketchum! Him and I are gonna travel together!"

Upon hearing this...May's entire family looked at me in shock.

"What?!"

Ten Minutes Later

May and I were sitting on one couch while her family sat on another.

Her mom looked excited, her dad looked angry, and the boy (who I now knew was May's younger brother Max) just looked amused.

"So", May's mother started. "How did you two meet?"

"I saved him when he fell off a cliff", May revealed.

"No way", Max said in shock. "How did that happen?"

"It's a long story", I replied.

"So", May's father started. "You want to travel with my daughter?"

"Ah", I started nervously. "Yes sir."

"Well", May's father started. "I'm afraid I'm not gonna let just anybody travel with my little girl."

"Dad", May said in embarrassment. "I'm nearly eighteen."

"Your birthday is only in May May", May's father revealed before pointing at me. "I challenge you to a Pokémon duel!"

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	12. Chapter 12 First Gym Battle

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over two months since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Welcome to day twelve of my four year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Pokémon!

Lover of Pokémon: Yep.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

Chapter 12 First Gym Battle

Ash's POV

Ten Minutes Later

And that's how I found myself in the gym about to battle May's father.

This would not end well.

"Come on Vigoroth", May's father yelled. "Let's see if this boy is worthy of traveling with my daughter!"

With that May's father threw a Pokéball and a Vigoroth appeared.

"Oh boy", I said before looking at Pikachu. "You ready for this buddy?"

"Pika!"

"Okay then", I said. "Then let's go!"

With that Pikachu jumped into the battle field.

"Gym Leader goes first", May's father revealed. "Vigoroth, use Scratch!"

With that Vigoroth charged at Pikachu and hit him with his attack!

"That's it Vigoroth", May's father said. "Keep going that!"

"Pikachu", I yelled. "Use Quick Attack!"

With that Pikachu tried to use Quick Attack...but missed and was hit by Vigoroth's attack!

"Pikachu", I yelled as said Pokémon got knocked back.

He stood up a moment later.

"Are you okay", I asked.

"Pika!"

"Good", I said. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

With that Pikachu tried to use Thunderbolt...but Vigoroth dodged it!

"Use Quick Attack Pikachu", I commanded.

With that Pikachu did as told...and landed a hit on Vigoroth!

"So your Pikachu managed to land a hit on my Vigoroth", May's father said. "To bad that it's going to be the only one! Vigoroth, take him out with Scratch!"

With that Vigoroth hit Pikachu again. A hit so hard...that it took Pikachu out!

"Pikachu", I yelled before running up to said Pokémon and holding him in my arms. "Are you okay?"

With that...Pikachu slowly opened his eyes and I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness", I said as May kneeled down next to me.

"Is he okay", she asked.

"He's a little belated down but still good", I revealed. "A quick trip to the Pokémon Center should fix him right up."

One Hour Later

May and I were at the Pokémon Center.

"Here you go", Nurse Joy said as she passed Pikachu back to me. "Good as new."

"Thank you very much", I said.

May and I then walked out of the Pokémon Center, and when we did...her family was waiting for us.

"How's he doing", May's father asked referring to Pikachu.

"He's all better now", I revealed. "Your Vigoroth did quite a number on him."

"Your Pikachu is also very impressive", May's father stated. "But both him and you have a long way to go before you guys can face me in a proper gym battle."

"You've got that right", I stated. "Well then. I'd better get to work on that."

"You should", May's father agreed. "And my daughter will be there to help you."

"Wait", May said in shock. "Really?"

"Yes", May's father replied. "On one condition. Max has to come with you."

"What", May yelled. "But why?"

"Ash impressed me", May's father revealed. "But there's still no way I'm letting my daughter travel alone with a boy."

With that...May sighed in annoyance.

"Oh", May's father said changing the subject. "And one more thing. Here."

With that...May's father passed May and I each a case.

"What's this", I asked.

"They're cases for your Gym Badges", May's father revealed. "Get three of them then come back to me."

"Alright", I said happily. "Did you hear that Ma..."

I stopped speaking when I saw May.

She was looking at her case...sadly?

"Hey", Max said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Why don't I get a case?"

"Because you don't have a Pokémon", May's father replied. "But I will give you this."

With that, May's father gave Max a strange device.

"What's this", Max asked.

"A PokéNav", May's father revealed. "It'll help you find your way. Now, head to Rustboro City. That's where the next gym is."

HotXbun: And that's the last chapter based on There's No Place Like Hoenn.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched the Advanced series then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	13. Chapter 13 Old Friends

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over THREE MONTHS since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

This will be the first chapter based on 'You Never Can Taillow.' We'll also be reunited with some old faces from the I Choose You movie.

PS: Please read the AN at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does.

Chapter 13 Old Friends

Ash's POV

The Next Day

Max, May and I were traveling through the forest.

For some reason...they both looked upset.

"What's up with you guys", I asked.

"According to my research, you're supposed to be able to easily find Pokémon in a forrest", Max revealed. "But I don't see any Pokémon anywhere!"

"Forget that", May said. "I'm starving! Can we stop to have lunch?"

Ten Minutes Later

We had found a nice spot to rest and unpacked some sandwiches.

May was about to eat hers...when it was snatched up by a Taillow!

"Hey", she yelled as she stood up. "Give that back!"

"Uh oh", Max said.

"What do you mean", I asked.

"Nobody comes in between May and her food", Max revealed. "Nobody."

After hearing that I looked at May.

If looks could kill, I'd be ten feet under right now.

"Come on Torchic", May said. "Let's go teach that Taillow a lesson."

Ten Minutes Later

We followed May as she walked through the forrest looking for Taillow.

Eventually, we found it eating May's sandwich on a tree branch.

"Hey", she yelled angrily. "That's not your sandwich!"

With that...the Taillow glared at us.

Then...a bunch of other Taillow appeared!

"Right", Max said in realization. "Taillow live in flocks."

"You could've told me that earlier", May pointed out.

"You were in a food rage", Max pointed out. "I know not to bother you when you're in a food rage."

"Good point", May stated.

With that we looked at the Taillow in fear.

But before anything else could happen...this did.

"Lucario", I heard somebody yell. "Use Aura Sphere!"

With that...an Aura Sphere came flying towards the Taillow, scaring them off.

"Still getting yourself into trouble I see Ash."

With that I turned around...and gasped in shock.

Standing right in front of me was...Sorell and Verity!

The former was wearing an olive green, sleeveless shirt; dark grey jeans; olive green sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a white, short sleeved over shirt that was unbuttoned.

Verity was wearing an ocean blue, short sleeved top with a pocket on it; light blue jeans and ocean blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Her hair was straight and loose.

"Sorell", I said in shock. "Verity?"

"Good to see you Ash."

One Hour Later

Everybody was chowing down on some stew Sorell made.

"This is really good Sorell", May stated.

"Thank you", Sorell said.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway", I asked.

"I decided to take on the Hoenn league and Sorell wanted to study Hoenn Pokémon", Verity revealed. "We decided that it would be better to travel together."

"Speaking of traveling together", I started changing the subject. "Maybe we should all travel together as one big group!"

"That's a great idea", Verity stated. "What do you think Sorell?"

"It would be nice to all travel together again", Sorell stated.

"What do you guys think", I asked Max and May.

"Sure", Max asked. "Why not?"

"The more the merrier", May stated.

"Okay then", I said. "Then it's settled. We'll all travel together."

With that we all smiled.

Then...we heard something.

We all turned around...and saw Taillow!

"Oh no", May said. "You are not taking my food again!"

"I'll handle this", I stated. "Let's do this Pikachu!"

One Hour Later

Not only did I end up defeating Taillow...I caught him as well!

Sorell was currently tending to its wounds.

"You're a tough one aren't you", I asked. "Tell you what, how about you travel with us?"

HotXbun: Alright! The whole team is together now!

Challenge: Tell me what you think of Sorell and Verity joining the group.

My Answer: I like it.

PS: Nominees for the 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards are now out!

My Journey With You has been nominated for Favorite Continuing Story and Pikachu has been nominated for Favorite Pet.

You can vote in a review here, a review on 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards or you can leave your vote in the polls I will be setting up.


End file.
